


Assless Jockstrap

by flamingo_pirate



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 3p, Animated Gifs, Chibi, Fanart, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingo_pirate/pseuds/flamingo_pirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...hahahahaha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assless Jockstrap




End file.
